


"Kings"

by dab



Series: FiKiWeek 2018 [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Durincest, M/M, Making a mess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Kíli services his King.





	"Kings"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fifth work for the FiKiWeek 2018 organized by Gathering FiKi on tumblr.  
> The theme for today is Kings. This is my interpretation.

The crown on Fíli’s head shone in the torchlight that lit up the throne room. Kíli was in awe with how regal his brother looked. Oh, how he wanted him. He had been hard since he had entered the room, which was empty at this time of night save for them.

Fíli was sitting on the throne and Kíli was standing in front of it, only the steps towards the throne separating them. Due to the height of the throne, his brother was looking down on him and this only made Kíli desire him more.

Kíli fell down on his knees and lowered his eyes to the ground. He heard Fíli’s sharp intake of breath and knew that Fíli was just as affected by the perceived power-difference as he himself was.

“How can I be of service, my King.” Kíli said, still looking at the ground.

Fíli did not answer immediately, clearing his throat instead. The anticipation was almost too much.  

“I would have you kneeling between my legs and service me with your mouth.” Fíli finally responded.

Kíli looked up then, taking in Fíli’s eyes which had darkened with arousal.

“As you wish, my Lord.” Kíli got up and walked up the steps to the throne. He sank down on his knees in front of Fíli and started unfastening  and taking off Fíli’s breeches with quick and efficient movements.

Fíli sighed when his hard dick was freed from his tight clothing. Kíli stroked him softly, feeling the soft skin over the rigid flesh. He proceeded to lick from the base to the tip in a slow sensual move, causing Fíli’s breath to hitch.

Kíli swirled his tongue around the tip before slowly taking Fíli's flesh in his mouth. He then started applying suction each time he moved up and laved his tongue when he moved down. It was a move that had Fíli tensing up in pleasure. 

Fíli's hand gripped the dark hair, trying to control the rhythm but Kíli was relentless and kept his movements deliberately slow.

Something cold was pressed into Kíli's hand. It was their well-used small glass vial of oil. Kíli raised his eyebrows in question, but never stopped his ministrations.

"Prepare me." Fíli commanded, opening his legs more to emphasize his desire. 

Kíli wasted no time and uncorked the bottle to slick his fingers. He had a finger knuckle-deep inside Fíli within a few moments and Fíli’s sounds of approval urged him on. He quickly started a dual-assault on Fíli’s dick and arse, sucking and pumping while avoiding all the good spots that would make his King climax.

After adding a third finger, Kíli had to unfasten his own trousers to give his straining erection some relief. He whined when his hair was pulled, which caused him to release Fíli’s dick from his mouth.

“I will have you fucking me on my throne.” Fíli growled, standing up and settling onto the seat of the throne on his knees with his back facing Kíli.

“Yes.” Kíli said. “As you wish, my King.” He rose to his feet and stood behind him. After slicking his cock, he grabbed Fíli’s hips and entered him in one quick movement. Fíli arched his back and rested his head on Kíli’s shoulder.

As soon as Fíli had settled, Kíli started a rough rhythm, ramming his hips against Fíli’s. Their moans echoed in the throne-room, but their fear of being discovered had fallen away in their pleasure. Fíli’s hand fastened in Kíli’s hair once again and he dragged Kíli’s lips against his own.

Their lips parted for each other’s and their tongues intertwined while Kíli was slamming into his King with abandon. At one particularly hard thrust the crown on Fíli’s head toppled to the ground with a loud _clang_. Neither cared though, and it lay forgotten at the foot of the throne.

When the need to breathe became pressing, Kíli parted their mouths and moved his lips next to Fíli’s ear to whisper filth. It always got Fíli going like nothing else.

“When you sit down tomorrow, all regal and majestic, you will think about my dick and how hard you came on it. I can guarantee you that.” Kíli said, feeling the well-known tension in Fíli’s upper body, indicating that he was close. He doubled his efforts and angled his dick so it hit Fíli’s prostate more fully. He was rewarded for his effort with a long moan.

“Will you mark your throne with your cum, my King? Let everybody know that it is _yours_?” And on that suggestion Fíli came, spurting his seed over the backrest and seat of the throne. The sight of Fíli desecrating the throne of their ancestors triggered Kíli’s climax and he bit down on Fíli’s shoulder to ground himself while riding it out.

Some moments later, Kíli was brought back to awareness by Fíli’s form slumping against him. He sniggered, knowing how boneless Fíli became after an orgasm. He helped his brother stand, turned him around and sat him down on the throne again.

“Now both our seed is on the throne.” Kíli commented, knowing that his own was leaking out of Fíli and onto the seat of the throne. They were lucky the seat was made of stone instead of fabric. Easier to clean.

Fíli smiled a lazy smile and slumped back, minding the streaks of spunk. He looked up at his brother with love shining in his eyes.

Kíli pulled up his own trousers and fastened them, kneeling before his brother to help him put on his. He gave up halfway through. Fíli was just too uncooperative. His eyes then fell onto the crown which was lying by Fíli’s feet. He picked it up and winced when he noticed the dent and damage on one side where it had hit the ground.

“We may have a problem.” Kíli said to his brother, showing him the damaged side of the crown.

“Shit.” Fíli said. He reached for the crown and inspected it more closely. Kíli pulled him to his feet and pulled up and fastened Fíli’s trousers as well, ignoring the mess on Fíli’s thighs and arse. He could bathe later.

“Should we just leave it here?” Kíli asked, nodding at the crown in Fíli’s hands. “Maybe he won’t find out that we did it.”

“Did what?” A strong voice asked. Fíli and Kíli stiffened and slowly turned toward the door of the throne-room through which Thorin had just stepped. They knew they were not supposed to be in the throne-room at night, that was only the King’s right. But there had been no guards so they hadn’t expected anybody to show up.

“Nothing.” Fíli said quickly, hiding the crown behind his back. It was a miracle Thorin hadn’t spotted it.

“What did you two do?” Thorin asked again, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kíli stepped forward, descending the steps of the throne and spinning a tale of hearing something and investigating. Fíli used Thorin’s distraction to put the crown back onto the seat of the throne without looking. It was exactly where they had found it when they had entered the room. He quickly descended the steps as well and grabbed his brother by the arm, half-dragging him towards their uncle and the door.

“We should go. We have an early meeting tomorrow and need our rest. Good night, uncle.” Fíli said quickly and rushed his brother out of the room before Thorin could respond, closing the door behind them.

They grinned at each other, complimenting themselves on getting away unharmed. Unfortunately, their joy turned into dread before they had exited the corridor.

“Fíli! Kíli! You filthy, disrespectful orcs!” Thorin bellowed from inside the throne-room.

“Where did you put the crown?” Kíli asked softly, freezing in fear.

“On the throne.” Fíli answered, just now realizing his mistake.

“Shit.” Kíli swore softly, imagining Thorin finding his damaged crown resting on his cum-covered throne.

“Run!” Fíli shouted. And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> So they weren't really kings after all... hehehe.  
> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please let me know by leaving a comment.  
> Check back tomorrow for the sixth theme.


End file.
